Who I Am
by Inume16
Summary: Summary inside. What shows as Chapter 1 is actually the Information and Summary. What shows as Chapter 2 is actually Chapter 1...yea..out of order, I know.
1. Chapter 0: Information and Summary

_**Information and Summary**_

Summary: Isabella doesn't remember who she is or where she's from. One day she receives news that someone wants her to come work for them. What will happen when she gets there?

Authoress Note #1: I do not own the Twilight series or characters, they both belong to the faboulus writer Stephenie Meyers.

Authoress Note #2: Charlie is not her father, she does not fall for Edward or Jacob, she becomes their friend but that's it. A few things that I'm keeping the same is the Volturi are rulers and live in Italy with the guard, Charile's the Chief of Police for Forks, Phil is on the Baseball team but I'm changing him from Minor to Major league. The wolves are friends with the Cullens but only the Cullens, they despise all other vampires. Attitudes and Personalites may be changed to fit the story. Renee is not her mother in this story and Phil is her older brother.

Authoress Note #3: Jane and Alec are still gaurds as well as twins, only they are not alone. They have their parents.

Authoress Note #4: Yea…I know…I'm changing almost everything…forgives me but the evil plot bunnies attacked my head…


	2. Chapter 1: Journey

_**Chapter One**_

_**Journey**_

The building that I lived in all my life wasn't the nicest place. There were cracks in the floors, holes in the walls, cracks in the ceiling, the appliances were fires waiting to happen. The food was aweful, water not so clear, and beds as hard as rocks. But it was home.

I sat up and stretched. Since I was the oldest of the girl I helped get the younger girls up for breakfast and helped teach them the fundamentals like how to read and right as well as what to and not to do. I crawled out of bed and went to the shower. The water may not be that safe to drink but it was great for a shower.

I stepped out and dressed in something warm, since it was late October/early November it was quite cold. I peeked out the window and had to blink again, do a double take, slap my face, and shake my head before I could believe what I was seeing.

There was a fresh snowfall on the ground and snow still coming down. It never snowed this early! I walked to each bed in the girls room, shaking every shoulder. When I got to the door I turned around to see they had all fallen back asleep. So I decided to try a different thechnique.

"Crysa! Stella! Marie! Elena! Helena! Abbi! Rena! Tallya! Meni! Radi! Calli! Come on! There's snow out! And it's still coming down! If your good I'll see if we can go out and play in it!" I smiled. At once they all jumped up and ran to the window. I giggled as they stared out.

I clapped my hands twice and they all ran to get dressed. After each of them were dressed I whistled and they got in line, single-file, from youngest to oldest. Once they were in line I led them down the hall, down a flight of stairs, into the kitchen.

I made sure they got in their seats before I went upstairs and down another hall. I stopped at the last door on the right and knocked three times. After a minute of waiting I walked in and grinned. This was the room for the boys. I wasn't allowed to step foot in this room except in the morning when I woke them up or in the evening when I put them to sleep.

"Michael! Reno! Lang! Emmett! John! Steve! Stan! Shawn! Marty! Riley! Get up! Snows out! If your good I'll see if we **ALL** can go out and play!" The boys immediately jumped up and got dressed. I whistled and just like with the girls they got in single-file line from youngest to oldest. I led them down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. All the boys ran to their seats and I took mine.

The boys sat on the right side of the long oak table and the girls sat on the left. The orphanage keeper sat at the head of the table and I, as well as the oldest of the boys, sat at the other end. The kids on both sides were seated in order from youngest to oldest, youngest on the end with the keeper.

After breakfast the keeper gave us our daily orders, which were the same everyday, and left. Emmett (who was 20 and the oldest of the boys, two years older than me) took all the kids, except for two of them, up stairs to get their chores started. I stayed at the table with Rena and Reno, the two youngest kids, to work with them on reading. They were getting to that age and it was cute.

"Okay Reno, since I started with you yesterday I'm going to start with your sister today okay?" Reno nodded, he was just a month older than his sister and the way he helped me with her was so cute. When she stumbled on a word that he already knew he would help her with the pronunciation.

"Rena, do you remember where we left off yesterday?" She nodded with a small smile.

"Good, can you get your book?" I asked her softly and she grinned running to get her book. I heard Emmett laughing from up the stairs and figured she had either fallen down or bumped into him. I'd ask him later.

She came running back down the stairs, her Cat in the Hat book clutched tightly to her little chest, I smiled. She ran over to me and handed me the book before climbing up in her seat. Once settled she reached for the book and I handed it to her. She began reading from the beginning as her brother got his book and read under his breath.

I helped them until they had read the last word on the last page of their books. Once the books were replaced I took them up the stairs and passed them to Emmett.

"Keep an eye on them?" He said looking at me, I grinned. Somehow he always knew what I wanted.

Emmett didn't belong in this orphanage. He knew his family, he knew where he belonged. He just worked here, since he saw truly how hard it was for me to keep up with all the kids. At that time I was the oldest, period, and had to make sure the older kids were doing their chores while trying to teach the younger kids. I silently thanked the lord when he asked the keeper for a job and began living here, helping me.

"Please?" I asked and he smiled.

"What are you planning little sister?" He said with a sly grin and I laughed.

"I was going to go talk with the keeper about…" I jerked my head towards the front door and he immediately knew what I was hinting at and took Rena from me.

"Of course! I'll watch them til you…do what you need to." He winked at me and I hugged his neck.

"Thanks!" I called as I ran down the stairs and to the double doors that marked the Keepers office.

I knocked twice and waited for a minute before getting the standard 'come on in'. I walked in and shut the door behind me. The Keeper was an elderly woman of about 57 but she was very energetic and thin. She was kind but could be rough if the situation called for it.

She looked up from her papers and took her glasses off. She smiled as she waved for me to come closer. I smiled as I walked to her desk and sat down in one of the chairs infront of it.

"Ah! Izzy! You never come in here unless you are called for, is something wrong?" She asked, her tone kind and motherly.

"No, nothings wrong. I was just wondering if Emmett and I could take the kids out after the chores were finished. This morning when I looked out the window I saw there was snow on the ground and it was still coming down. I haven't looked back out yet so I don't know if it's still coming down or not." She stared at me like I was crazy for just a moment before breaking out into a wide smile and getting up to look out the window behind her desk.

"Ah! Your right, as always, child. It is still coming down. I think the children would love a day out in the snow!" She closed the curtains and walked around the desk to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled. I knew she was about to tell me something…I just didn't know what.

"Why don't you skip the rest of the chores for today? They can be done tomorrow or later this afternoon. Take the kids out for a little while. It doesn't snow this early very often." I smiled and thanked her. She had always been like a mother to me, ever since she found me abandoned, half buried in the snow, when I was seven.

I walked out of the office and up the stairs. I stood beside Emmett, grinning like I had just won the lottery. He immediately knew something was up. I whistled long and loud, causing him to stick a finger in his ear and clean it out. I laughed but none the less the kids came running from whatever chores they were doing.

"How would you guys like to skip chores today?" I said with a smile. At once the children erupted into a fit of 'okay!'s and 'mhm!'s. Emmett looked at me like I was insane.

"Okay! Go get your warmest coats on and we'll go outside for a little while! Keeper said we could do the chores later this afternoon!" I smiled as they all ran to get their coats and came running back. Emmett and I helped them put their coats on then grabbed ours and put them on. Once we were all set we walked down the stairs in a group and to the front door.

I opened it and pointed out into the yard with a wide grin.

"ATTACK!" I yelled. The children started yelling in unison as they all ran from the building and into the two feet of snow that blanketed the fenced in yard around the orphanage. Emmett put his arm around my shoulders and laughed as the kids began throwing snow at each other. All of them laughing and having a blast.

We shut the door and just stood there watching them. After a few minutes I felt something cold and wet go down inside of my jacket and screamed. I pulled my jacket off and shook out the ball of snow before putting it back on. I turned and glared at Emmett who was acting innocent.

"Emmett! You're going to pay for that!" I yelled as I scooped up a handful of snow. His eyes went wide and he began to run. I chased him with the snow until I had a clear shot and threw it. It hit him in the back of the head and he stopped. He turned to me, a Cheshire cat grin forming on his features. I had seen that look too many times and knew what was coming.

I started backing away, he started inching towards me. He picked up two handfuls of snow and his grin widened. I tripped over something that was buried under the snow and fell backwards. He advanced until he was standing directly above me and grinned even more.

Before he could do whatever devilish thing he was planning the Keeper walked to us from the mail box and stopped a few feet away.

"Izzy, I've got a package for you." She called softly, a worried look on her face. I knew what she was thinking, I was thinking it too. None of us got a package or letter unless we had been accepted at another orphanage, boarding school, college, or family.

I got up, brushed my self off, and ran over to her. I took the package from her and looked it over. It was one of those big brown envelopes like for legal papers and stuff.

'_This can't be good…'_ I thought as I flipped it over and looked at the address it had been sent from. There wasn't a street address, just the name of a city, the city caught my attention and I gasped, my eyes wide.

'_This REALLY isn't good!' _I looked from the package to the Keeper and sighed softly.

"Miss Nesio I'm going to take this to my room and open it there." I said softly and she nodded in understanding. I looked back at Emmett and smiled softly, he nodded and dropped the snow on one of the kids and ran off laughing as the child began chasing him.

I walked into the building and ran up the stairs to my room. I shut and locked the door before going to my bed and sitting in the middle of it, Indian style, with the envelope infront of me.

After about twenty minutes I sighed, deciding this couldn't wait any longer. I picked up the package like it was a glass figurine that was worth a lot of money. I carefully opened it and took out the stack of papers. I laid the envelope down on the bed and placed the stack of papers on top of it in the same order that I had pulled them out in.

I picked up the first paper in the stack and read it. It was a piece of paper that looked rather old and had neat writing in black letter scrawled across it.

_Dearest Izzy,_

_ You have been summoned to the Castle of Volterra to served as a maid as well as a Librerian. Inside this package you will find the following:_

_A one-way first class plane ticket to Italy._

_Directions to the castle from the air port._

_Money for a cab, if needed._

_A note inside a sealed gold envelope._

_A book of Italian phrases that you should study._

_Once you have arrived at the castle give the sealed envelope to the guard named Demetri. Only he is allowed to read it, understood? Good. Once he reads it he will escort you to the one your are to serve. The rules of the castle are simple._

_Do not leave the castle unless permited._

_Do not question your masters orders_

_Do not speak to your master unless told otherwise_

_Do not obey any one besides your master unless told otherwise_

_Do not enter any of the masters' chambers or personal studies unless told otherwise_

_Eat at the same time every day, no snacking is allowed between meals_

_Any disobedience is not tolerated and will be punished. Fare well, dear child. May your trip be a safe and happy one. I do hope your stay will be quite happy with us. See you tomorrow night!_

_ Signed,_

_ Gianna_

_ Receptionist/Greeter_

_ Volterra Castle._

I placed the letter to the side, upside down, and looked at the ticket. My flight was to leave in a few hours…just great. I placed the ticket to the side as well, next to the letter. I picked up the bag of money that had been provide as well as the book of Italian phrases. I sighed. I put the stuff back into the envelope neatly and stood up.

I pulled a suitcase from the closet and packed my blanket from the bed as well as a few extra shirts and jackets. I packed my hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair ties, and hats into the bag. Once I was packed I placed the ticket in my pocket, the envelope in the bag, and unlocked my door. How was I going to tell Emmett? He was so much like my brother that I hated leaving him.

I walked out and down the stairs. I paused at the door. Nesio was standing there, her hands folded together and tears pouring from her eyes. She took one look at the bag and knew what had been in the package. She pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my cheek.

"Come visit some day little one. You will always be welcome here." I smiled and kissed her cheek. I walked out the door and into the snow. Emmett ran to me from the other side of the yard and was about to pound me with a fist of snow when he took in my saddened expression and my bag.

The snow fell from his hand.

"No…Izzy…You cant be…" I unzipped my bag and pulled out the envelope. I pulled the letter from it and handed it to him.

He read it and handed it back. I placed it back in the envelope and returned the envelope to my bag and zipped it back up.

Emmett pulled me tight against him, his heart breaking sobs tearing my heart. How could I ever leave this wonderful person? He was truly my brother. I pulled back from his hug and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry…but I can't stay. I'll come back for a visit when I can." I hugged him once more, said goodbye to the kids and left what had been my home for years.

I got to the city and called a taxi. I told the driver to take me to the airport. We arrived in less than ten minutes, thanks to the crazy old man's speeding. I passed him some cash over the seat and got out.

I walked into the airport and pulled my ticket out of my pocket. I looked at the gate number printed on the ticket and walked to that gate, asking quite often where it was. I had never been in the airport before. Once I got to the right gate I handed my ticket to the young woman who couldn't have been over twenty-five.

She smiled, typed a little on her keyboard and handed my ticket back.

"Have a nice trip miss, your plane leave in twenty minutes so you can go ahead and board or you can get yourself something to eat." I smiled and thanked her. I boarded and found my seat quite easily. First class was deffinately something to behold. Everything was so nice. I handed my ticket to the flight attendant or what ever that person was called who usually took them and sat down. She stowed my bags for me and I leaned back.

We took off twenty minutes later and I couldn't help but wonder what awaited me in Volterra.

**End of chapter one. I know it's kinda long and probably lame but give me a break, I'm not use to writing memory-loss stories! I loved Emmetts role! –laughs- I know that's probably how he feels about her in the movies/books so it was fun to write him as a human…well…yea…you'll find out later on. **

**Fair warning: Next chapter starts where she's been at the castle for a few weeks. So yea…brace yourself for some very unexpected twists.**


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Arrival**_

_**Authoress Note: Okay…so I lied at the end of last chapter. This one doesn't start where she's been at the castle for a few weeks. Instead it starts where she's in her room remembering when she first came to the castle. Sorry about changing it but after a while of thinking I couldn't come up with another way to start it. Hope you still like it!**_

I had been awake for a few hours now. I was sitting in the window to the left of my bed, just sitting on the sill looking out over the city. I was still in my ankle length dark purple silk gown. There was a slight breeze blowing that swept my hair back behind me. I remembered the day I landed clearly.

_The plane ride wasn't that long, maybe a few hours. But to me it seemed to take longer than forever. The people in first class gave me some weird stares and looks as I sat down in my seat…after first boarding the plane that is._

_They were all dressed in suits and fancy dresses while I was wearing a pair of tattered sweats, a long sleeve shirt that was ripped on both sides, a pair of boots that were two sizes to big seeing as they had belonged to Emmett, an overcoat that had holes, rips, and tears, and a scarf that was four miles too long…_

_So yea, to say I got weird looks was a serious understatement. I leaned my head back against the seat of the taxi and exhaled. _

"_Ma'am?" I opened my eyes to see the driver looking at me. _

"_Where to miss?" His accent was amazing. Even though he had lived his life here and was a true Italian he could speak some damn good English._

"_Oh um…just a moment." I reached in my bag to get the envelope. I pulled out the letter and read it over again for the address. There was none. I sighed and decided to tell him the name of the place._

"_I got this letter a few days ago. It says I'm supposed to go to a place called Volterra Castle, do you know where that is, Sir?" I explained and asked._

_His black eyes went wide, his pale jaw dropped, and his long, pale fingers tightened around the steering wheel._

"_Sir?" I asked, he was starting to scare me._

"_Yes, I know where it is." He finally replied and took off. I leaned my head back again and closed my eyes._

_About ten minutes later I felt the car stop and my door opened._

"_Miss, we're here." I opened my eyes to see the taxi driver holding my door open. I stepped out with my bag and stared in awe at the building._

_He shut the door and escorted me inside. I never heard of someone being escorted by a taxi driver before._

_He walked me up to the desk in the middle of the room and walked to the wall opposite the desk._

"_Yes? How may I help you miss?" The lady behind the desk asked. I looked at her name tag and took out the letter._

"_I received this a few days ago." I said as I handed her the letter. She read it then handed it back to me with a smile._

"_Felix?" She called out and the door to her left opened. The guy was pale, like the cab driver, and handsome. His eyes were…Red? Wow, strange city._

"_What is it Gianna?" He asked then nodded to the cab driver. The driver nodded back before leaving through the door from which Felix just appeared._

"_This is Izzy, she needs to meet with Demitri." The woman, Gianna, said with a smile. Felix walked up to me. I must admit that I was worried about what he'd do._

_He took my hand in his and I nearly jumped back in shock, his hands were freezing! I watched in shock as he lifted my hand to his lips and place a light kiss on the back of my hand._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you at last miss Izzy. We have been awaiting your arrival with great anticipation. Follow me, I'll take you to Demitri." He said, his voice was velvety soft and I just wanted to listen to his entire history. What was it about this place that made me feel so…welcome. It was like a lost child coming home after years of being away…like walking into a place where you knew you'd be welcomed with open arms and loved._

_We walked through the door to the left, the one he had come through earlier. The walls were gray stone and I swear there was something familiar about these hallways. I followed Felix down the halls and through several doors until he stopped at a wooden door with a picture of a blood soaked cross hanging in the middle of it. _

"_Wait here a moment." He said and disappeared through the door. I moved to the wall next to the door and leaned my back against it. Why did everything here seem so familiar? I didn't have to wait long, just a few minutes. I stood up straight when I heard the door opening and when I looked up there was a different guy infront of me and Felix was walking down the hall, away from us._

"_Hello, I'm Demitri. Felix tells me your Izzy." He said with a slight smile and I nodded. _

"_Yes. I received a letter saying I was to come to this castle and I also received this." I said as I knelt by my bag and pulled out the sealed envelope with his name on it that I had received as well. I stood up and handed it to him._

_He opened it and read it over. He then smiled and took my hand in his and, mimicking Felix's action earlier, placed a soft kiss on the back of my hand._

"_I'm glad your finally here. Come, I'll introduce you to the masters." He kept my hand in his as he led me down the hall. Neither of us spoke, his hand was just as cold as Felix's. What was going on?_

_We stopped when we came to a set of large double oak doors. He pushed them open and pulled me inside. He introduced me to the three men there and then turned and walked out the doors, shutting them behind him. I wasn't afraid, but I felt like I knew these men…like really knew them. I secretly sent a silent prayer to who ever was listening that I'd find out why I kept feeling this way._

I still had no clue as to what these people truly were, there was just no way that any human could be so beautiful with such red eyes and cold skin. I did know why I was here though, I was to be the personal servant of Aro.

I was so busy remembering and staring out over the city that I hadn't noticed my door opening or the person walking up behind me.

When I felt the cold, gentle hand rest itself on my shoulder I nearly jumped out the window in surprise. I turned to see Alec, he smiled gently and sat down on my bed. I smiled back.

"I'm sorry. I knocked but when you didn't answer I got worried. Is everything alright?" He asked and I could tell that he wasn't faking his worry, it was real. Everyone here seemed that way, like they truly cared about me. I sighed.

"I'm fine. Just trying to figure out why I feel so welcome so loved so…home…here. It's strange." I moved from the sill to sit on the bed beside him.

"I could tell you, but I think Aro wants to wait until he feels the time is right. Don't worry though, we're all here if you want to talk about anything that's bothering you." He said softly as I laid my head on his shoulder. He leaned his against mine and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, and I meant it. He was easily the easiest one to talk to.

"No problem. Oh and speaking of Aro, he wants to see you in his personal study in a few minutes so get dressed and I'll escort you." He said as he stood and walked to the door.

"Okay." I replied as I walked to my wardrobe and threw on the first thing my hand touched.

I walked out of the wardrobe and put what ever I had grabbed on. I looked in the floor length mirror beside the wardrobe and smiled. What I had grabbed was a floor length dark purple gown with a black ribbon around the waist, black lace along the trim at the bottom. It had those kinds of sleeves that hang off of your shoulders rather than sat on them and were made of lace. It also had a low v neck that also had black lace trim. I grabbed a silver chain with a diamond in the shape of a heart that I had been given when I first came here. I don't know who it was from, I found it laying on my bed with a note. I put it on and quickly brushed my hair.

Once I was satisified with the way I looked I opened the door and ran straight into Alec's back. He spun around and grabbed me by the waist before I could fall. Once I was steady he let go and took a step back, admiring my look.

"Aro will definitely like that." He said as he held his arm out for me to take.

I smiled as I looped my arm through his and we walked down the many vast hallways of the castle. He stopped when we reached a set of solid black oak doors. He knocked twice and paused.

"Come in." Came the deep yet soft reply. Alec pushed the doors open and led me in.

"Master Aro, I brought the girl you had asked for." Alec said as he bowed slightly to the man behind the desk. The man looked up from his book and smiled slightly.

"Well done Alec. Now please leave us, and make sure no one comes close to this room."

Alec bowed again and, giving me a pat on the shoulder for reassurance, left. Once the doors were closed the panic kicked in. I didn't know what to do, I was starting to get really afraid. The man stood up and walked towards me. His skin was so light it looked like a very old fragile piece of paper that would crumble with the slightest touch. His hair was long, went to his lower back, and was as dark as the night of a new moon. And his eyes, they were a deep dark red color…very dark but also very vivid and bright.

He stopped when he was a few feet from me and bowed his head slightly. I returned the gesture, not wanting to offend him in any way.

"That dress is really something. It suits you." He said and I couldn't help but smile. Who was this guy? Why did I feel like I shouldn't be afraid around him? I wanted answers but I didn't know how to ask. Would I sound stupid if I just blurted them out? I sighed.

"Is something wrong child? You look as though your having a mental debate." He said with a soft chuckle and I sighed again.

"You're right, sir. I am having a mental debate. I have these questions but I don't know how to ask. I want answers but I'm afraid of what those answers will be." I explained to him, keeping my eyes on the floor the entire time.

I didn't hear him move but I looked up when I felt his finger under my chin raising my head til my eyes met his. Once I was looking directly into his eyes he smiled and took me by the hand. He led me over to the couch against the far wall and sat down. I sat down beside him.

"You can ask me anything at any time. Do not be afraid of the answers, they merely provide insight." I looked down and pretended to smooth out imaginary wrinkles in the dress as I asked the question I had been wanting to the entire time I was here.

"Alright, it started when I first walked in the building. That first day. I got this feeling that I belonged here, that I was welcome. Everyone was so nice and I just got this feeling of being home, like I was a lost child coming home after being separated from her family for years. I didn't know why, and I still don't. Why do I feel so welcome here? Why does everyone feel like a long lost family? Why am I not afraid of you or anyone? Why do I always feel like this is home? Why do I get these feelings? Why am I so comfortable around you when other humans seem to be scared shitless of you? Why!" I buried my face in my hands and let my shoulders slump, I didn't care that I was infront of someone I should call 'master', I didn't care that he might kill me for speaking out. I didn't care about anything, I just wanted the answers.

He was silent for a while, neither of us moving. After a few minutes he placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. He stroked my arm and let out a sigh.

"I had a feeling this day would come, I just hoped it would have waited til you were more settled." I looked up at his face and he seemed lost in thought.

"What day?" I asked and he looked down at me and smiled.

"Come, we have much to discuss with my brothers." He said as he stood. He lowered his hand and I took it. Once I was on my feet he kept my hand in his and walked with me down the hall towards the room I had been introduced to as the throne room. I remembered this room from the first day.

I walked in with him and when I stopped at the foot of the stairs he turned to me and smiled. He picked me up and carried me up the stairs and sat me on my feet infront of his throne, he then sat down. His brothers, already seated, turned towards us.

"Aro, what is going on?" The blonde one, who I had been introduced to as Caius, asked.

"The day we have been awaiting has come brothers." Aro stated, a look of knowing passed over both brothers faces and they turned to me. I was now positive I wouldn't exactly like the answers I was about to receive.

"Izzy. Your real name is Isabella Marie." Caius stated, appearantly they had rehearsed this before.

"You were born here in this palace. Your father was one of our closest friends and your mother was our best and most loyal musician. She loved to compose and play music." The other black haired one, Marcus, said.

"One day a war broke out in this palace, your father ran to fight. Your mother brought you to us. She told us that if anything happened to her that you should be raised by us. Neither of them came back from that war. One night as you lay sleeping sound in your bed someone broke into your room and stole you from this palace. We searched and searched but could never find you. Now, after all these years, you are home." Aro finished.

They were all staring at me, possibly waiting to see how I reacted. I was shocked, these people _were_ my family, this place _was_ my home. It was too much to take in. My brain couldn't handle it, I fainted.

I had one thought before the blackness took over me, _'what the hell?'_

**End of chapter two. She now knows the truth, but what will happen when she finds out the truth about her parents? Haha see, there was something I have been keeping from y'all! XD **


	4. Chapter 3: Family

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Family**_

"_DADDY! NOOO!" The little girl cried as she watched her father race out through the doors, she knew he would never come back. She didn't want him to leave. She struggled against her mothers hold, she wanted to go and stop her father._

"_Baby, hush now. Daddy will be fine, mamma's going to go help him. Stay here and be a good girl. Don't leave this room til either the gaurds or the masters open the door, understood?" Her mother sat her down on the bed and placed her hands on her cheeks._

"_Mommy and daddy both love you very much, we don't want you getting caught up in this war. Just stay here, keep the door closed, and hide. Do not leave your hiding spot til one of the gaurds or masters opens the door and calls out to you using your nick name. okay?" The little girl nodded her head, tears falling down her face. She hugged her mothers neck and her mother hugged her back._

"_Stay safe my little angel." Her mother whispered in her ear before leaving, shutting the door behind her._

_The little girl ran to the secret door on the other side of her bed, opened it, and went into the little room. She closed the door behind her and opened the peek whole so she could watch the door to her room._

_A few hours later the distant sounds of the fighting had stopped and all was quiet. The little girl was huddled in the corner of the small, hidden room holding her stuffed bear close to her. The bear was white with a red bow around its neck and a heart in its hands. In the center of the heart, in white elegant writing, was the simple word 'dream'. Her father had given her the bear when she turned three._

_At that moment the door to her room opened and a tall man with long, straight black hair and red eyes walked in. He looked around the room and smiled a small sad smile._

"_Izzy bear?" He called softly and the little girl opened the hidden door. She crawled out and walked to the man, still clutching her bear tightly._

"_Izzy bear, I need you to listen to me closely." The man said as he knelt infront of her, placing his hands on her shoulders._

"_What is it uncle Aro?" She asked in a whisper, already knowing what he was going to say but still needing to hear it all the same._

"_Izzy bear, your mom and dad didn't make it. I'm sorry. I tried protecting them but I failed. Me and my brothers will watch over you now, we will take care of you. I'm so sorry Izzy bear." He said as he pulled the little girl into his chest._

"_mommy…daddy…" The little girl whispered as she began sobbing into her uncle's chest._

_Later on, after dinner and a bath, the little girl curled up in her bed. She pulled her bear tighter to her chest and cried into its head. The window above her bed opened quietly and a figure crawled in, the only light coming from the full moon outside. _

_The stranger walked over to her bed and pulled her up into his arms. She looked up into his face and started to scream but he placed a hand over her mouth._

"_Don't. You do not belong her little child. I'm going to take you somewhere you do belong." He said. She fell asleep in his cold arms, wondering what was up with his golden eyes. When she woke up there was a strange woman standing over her with a young man beside her._

"_Oh good! You're awake! I'm Nessio and this is Emmett. He found you on our door step this morning, you were half buried by the snow. We were afraid you were going to catch pneumonia! Where did you come from child?" The woman asked. _

_The little girl started to respond but stopped and smiled softly._

"_I don't remember." She said and the woman sighed._

"_Your memories will return someday, but for now you're welcome to stay here as long as you like."_

"_Thank you."_

I opened my eyes to see the bright sunshine coming in through the window above my bed. I smiled, sunshine was a good sign. I started to sit up but when I did the room started spinning and I fell back down to the bed. I laid my arm over my head and sighed.

"Can I come in?" I heard the voice call from the door. I nodded and I heard the door shut.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I know it was a lot to take in but you had to find out eventually." I moved my arm when I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes to be met with Alec's shining red eyes.

"I know…don't worry about it. Can I ask you something though?" I said softly, moving slightly to see him better.

"Sure, ask me anything." He replied with a smile and I smiled back.

"Okay well…your appearantly not human so I was wondering…are you a vampire?" I saw the guard go up in his eyes and his body stiffened. After a moment he relaxed and smiled slightly.

"I knew that was coming sooner or later. Yes, I am." He smiled and I sat up, smiling back.

"So, is everyone here a vampire?" I asked, pulling my hair over my left shoulder and running my fingers through it. He nodded.

"Yes, well everyone except Gianna and the cook." He smiled moving to sit beside me, I laid my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. I continued to play with my hair.

"My parents were human til I was two then they were changed weren't they?" I asked and I could hear my voice cracking, he must have heard it too because his hand started rubbing my arm.

"Yes…was that what you were dreaming about?" I nodded and he sighed. He jumped out of the bed and picked me up then ran through the door and towards the throne room. I was still in my pajamas so this was a little akward for me.

He paused long enough to open the door but then we were at the stairs to the thrones. Aro, Caius, and Marcus looked down at us and smiled.

"Aro…" Alec said as he sat me on my feet and held his hand out, palm up. Aro stood and walked down the steps. He placed his hand on Alec's and closed his eyes. After a moment he smiled, sighed, and opened his eyes. Alec dropped his hand and left. Aro returned to his seat and smiled.

"So, you know the truth now, all of it. Do you hate us?" He asked, even though I didn't hear it in his voice I could easily see the fear of rejection in his eyes. I smiled, remembering my dream.

I bounced up the steps, my long purple silk gown flowing with ever bounce/step I took. I jumped right in his lap and laughed at his expression.

"Dearest uncle, why would I hate you for telling me the truth?" I said with a giggle and kissed his cheek. He stayed silent for a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and grinning.

"Izzy bear's back!" He yelled as loud as he could and I laughed.

I jumped to Caius, hugged him, kissed his cheek, then jumped to Marcus and did the same thing. After about a minute the doors to the throne room burst open and a lot of people came in.

In the front was a young girl with blonde hair pulled up in a bun, her red eyes looking around.

"Did I hear you right master? Did you just say Izzy bear was back?" The girl said and her eye fell on me and she grinned.

"Yes Jane dear, Izzy bear is back. Her memories have returned." He smiled and gave me a gentle nudge forward. I grinned.

"JANNEY!" I yelled as I leapt from the top stair in font of Aro into Jane's open arms. We both laughed and hugged.

"I missed you sooo much sis!" She said and I swear that if she had been human she would have been crying. I smiled.

"Missed you too Jane!" I smiled and bounced over to Alec and hugged him.

"Hey bubba Ale!" He laughed and hugged me.

"Welcome home sister." He smiled and I smiled back.

I spun around and gasped. I couldn't believe who I saw. I grinned when the person looked up and they grinned as well. I ran into their arms with tears pouring down my face. They wrapped their arms around me and held me close, neither of us wanting to let go.

"RENEE! I missed you soo much!" I cried into her shoulder as she tightened her grip around my shoulders, she was crying too.

"Isabella, my dearest Isabella! How I have hoped you were well! It's great to see you child!" We pulled back and wiped our tears away.

"Aunt Renee, I have missed you so much. How's Phil?" I asked her as I continued to dry my eyes.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" I spun on my heels and faced the door. The guard separated, forming a path from where I was to the door. I gasped and ran to him.

His arms closed around my waist like a vice grip and my arms closed around his neck like a bear trap. This was the one person I missed the most, now that I had my memories back. He was the one who always kept me sane. I loved him.

"Baby sister, I can't tell you how pissed I was when I got the call that you were missing. I took time away for baseball to help look for you. I'm so glad that your safe now, and back where you belong." He said. We pulled back and I wiped the tears from his eyes as he did the same for me.

"Big brother, I missed you so much." I cried as I jumped back in his arms. We stayed like that until I heard clapping and soft laughter coming from behind me. I turned around and smiled at my uncles.

"This is splendid. A family back together after all of these years. We must celebrate! Jane, alert the cooks that we will need a feast for our human guests! Demitri, tell everyone in the castle AND city that there will be a ball here tonight, formal attire only, and there is a special announcement to be made around midnight! Alec and Felix, go inform the dress maker, tell her we need some new dresses for our special guests. MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Aro instructed, clapping his hands. They all rushed off to do as they were instructed.

Me, Renee, and Phil all rushed to our rooms to get ready…appeareantly we had wasted hours in the ballroom catching up and laughing. The ball and feast that Aro had come up with on the spot was in a few hours. Phil was in the room beside mine and Renee was sharing my room for the time being.

The three of us showered, got dressed, and Jane did mine and Renee's hair while Heidi did our make up. By the time we were finished and ready the ball was just five minutes away. We all quickly made our way to the ballroom.

**Chapter Three is finished! Wow, two chapters in one hour…am I good or what? –laughs-**


	5. Chapter 4: Celebrations

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Celebrations**_

**The update took longer than planned because my stupid cord for my laptop quit and I had to use my moms computer, I didn't have my stories written down so I couldn't remember what I had outlined for upcoming chapters. Now I got a new cord and alls well and good again.** **Once again, sorry for the late update.**

The music was wonderful, the dancing was fabulous, the meal was great…what could have been better? I dance with everyone, even the ladies! That's how excited I was! Normally I would have hated to dance but since I had my memories back I was happy to dance with anyone.

Around 10:15 PM Aro stood up. He and his brother had been sitting on the thrones the entire evening just watching the ball with happy smiles. So when he stood up the music stopped and everyone looked at him.

He walked down the stairs and the guests parted, making him a clear path. He walked right up to me and bowed in the formal gesture, I smiled. I took his offered hand and he straightened up. He then motioned for the band to play again which they happily did. We danced for quite a while with everyone else just watching.

Marcus walked down the stairs and placed his hand on Aro's shoulder. They bowed to each other before Aro bowed to me, once he had turned to walk back to his throne I turned to Marcus who bowed and when I took his hand we began dancing to the same rhythm. After I had dance with Marcus for as long as I had done with Aro, Caius walked down the steps and performed the same actions that Marcus had to Aro.

When Caius and I had finished dancing the music stopped and he led me back up to the thrones. I looked to a clock to see it was 11:55 PM, Aro was about to start his announcement. Caius stopped when we were next to Aro and hugged me before returning to his throne.

"Friends and Strangers!" I couldn't help but giggle at that, earning a mock scolding look from my uncles. I straightened up and Aro continued.

"I have invited you all here for one special reason. The daughter of Mary Ann and Rafe Thomas has returned. For those of you who do not remember or never knew her parents she still has family in Volterra. Her aunt and uncle are Renee and Charlie Swan and her brother is Phil Dwoyer." There were shocked gasps and muffled words of praise and sorrow. I took in a deep breath as Aro continued.

"She was taken from us seventeen years ago! That was one of the worst events this city has ever seen! To this day we still do not know who took her from us or how Gianna found out where she was. But in time these facts will be made known to us, but for now we celebrate her return!" The crowd erupted into cheers and claps. Aro raised his hands in the air and everyone went silent, the excitement of what they were expecting him to say next building in their eyes.

"She will be joining us in power as her father did! She may not be related to us by blood my friends but she is deeply considered our family. And on this night, not only shall she be crowned but adopted as well!" Once again he paused as the crowd erupted into cheers. They stopped after a minute and let him continue. He turned to Caius who stood up and walked to me.

I guess I should take this time to say that I now had a throne that sat between Aro's and Caius's…yea…fun. Anywho… Caius walked up to me and took my hand in his.

"Isabella, I know that I am considered your uncle but now, as I stand here infront of everyone, I would like to say that I would be honored to call you my daughter for all eternity…do you accept?" I stared at him and, after a moment I smiled.

"I do" He smiled and let go of my hands, reaching up to the crest that hung around his neck.

"Then with this crest, the world shall see that you are under my protection and that I love you as my daughter" He said as he placed his crest around my neck, I hugged him before he went to his throne and sat down. Marcus was the next to approach me.

"Isabella, I too would like to make the switch from uncle to father. It would be a great honor to call you my daughter and love you for all eternity, do you accept?" I smiled and gave him a brief nod.

"I do" He smiled as he slipped the ring from his finger and held it up in the air as Caius had done with the crest.

"Then with this ring the world shall know you as my daughter, and know that you are under my protection and never ending protection" He said as he placed the ring on my finger, I hugged him and he returned to his throne before Aro stood and smiled at me.

"Isabella, you have always been very close to me and my brothers. And today we honor that bond by adopting you as our daughters. Caius has given you his crest and Marcus has given you his ring. I have had something very special made for you. Phil?" I gasped as I turned to face the crowd, my brother walked forward with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Little Bella, come with me to see your gift from Aro." He held his arm out and I took it. I pulled my long gown up just enough to be able to walk and allowed him to lead me out of the throne room. Everyone followed us as we exited the back of the castle and I immediately gasped.

"Phil! You shouldn't have!" There, before me, was a dark blue f150 with custom rims, all new leather interior, and…on the doors…proudly sat an engraving of the Volturi crest. I teared up, effectively ruining my make up but I didn't care.

"I bought the truck at an order from Aro, Bella." I turned and ran straight into Aro's arms.

"Do you accept?"

"Yes! I love it! You can call me what ever you want for all eternity, all of you!" I cried happily as I hugged my three new fathers, my brother, my aunt, and all of my adopted siblings. We returned to the ball room where the four of us walked up the stairs.

"The gifts have been given, and now, greet your new queen Isabella Volturi!" Aro said proudly and the crowd bowed. Caius and Marcus were the first to be seated then Aro and I took our seats.

Just as we sat down the throne room doors burst open revealing a family I didn't quite know. As I took in their faces, I immediately gasped as I realized that I did know one of them. I looked to Aro for permission and he nodded. By now the guards were on their feet, ready to protect us. I shot past them with human speed, having not been changed yet, and jumped into the arms of the one person from my lost-memory days who I missed.

"Izzy?" He cried out and I laughed.

"Hi Emmett!" We hugged for a minute before he sat me on my feet and took in the crest and ring.

"Adopted?"

"YEP!" He laughed and I looked at his eyes.

I mock gasped and pointed at his eyes.

"Vampire!" He blinked a few times.

"The hell?" I laughed at his tone and hugged him again.

I told him the story of my past, my long forgotten memories that returned and basically everything that he didn't know about me. By the time I had finished the two of us were sitting on the floor talking like long lost friends. We had forgotten that we were in a room full of vampires, in the middle…or was it at the end…of a ceremony.

"Wow Izzy, that's so cool!"

"I know! You should see my new truck!"

"Can I drive?"

"No! Mine!"

We laughed again and finally remember we were not alone. We stood up and dusted off the imaginary dirt. I looked around to see everyone had the same expression: wide eyes and frowns.

Emmett introduced me to his family and explained that he had helped out at the orphanage just to keep an eye on me and that Carlisle was the one who had taken me there years ago. I looked at Carlisle and glared.

"You! You took me away from my home? My friends? My FAMILY!" I was shaking by now, out of anger of course. He held his hands up in defense and sighed.

"You did not belong here – " I cut him off before he could continue.

"THE HELL I DIDN'T!" Before I could try to do anything to him, damn rock hard bodies…, I felt cold hands on my shoulders and looked up to see Aro's calm face.

"Bella, return to your room for now. I shall handle the Cullens and then we can proceed with the ceremony." I growled out and walked towards the door. I stopped and pointed at my brother.

"You! Come!" I walked and he followed. We sat on my bed with the door closed. Well…technically…he sat and I had my head in his lap. He was running his hands through my hair, telling me about his career and how much he loved it. He also told me how much he was making and I gasped. I truly loved my brother...he was my best friend.

The door opened and the Volturi, my fathers, walked in.

"Daughter, do you wish to be changed now?" Aro asked and I nodded. I stood up and walked over to him. He picked me up and looked at Phil.

"If you wish to be changed as well be warned, you will not be able to play baseball with humans anymore." With that we left and he took me to his room. I smiled as he sat me on the bed and moved my hair out of the way.

"It'll hurt a lot child, but the pain will subside in a few days" I nodded and he bit. I opened my eyes as he licked my neck, I guess he was sealing the venom in or something.

He proceeded to do the same thing on my wrists, chest just above my heart, and the creases of my elbows. The pain was horrible but the life I would have after was sure to make up for it. I laid back on the bed and grabbed one of the pillows, pulling it as tight to me as possible. I bit the edge of the pillow to keep from screaming and closed my eye tightly.

Aro said he had some things to finish up and prepare for so with a quick kiss to my forehead he left. I don't know how long I lay like that, or how long it had been since I had been bitten but suddenly the pain stopped. My heart let out a few erratic beats before stuttering to a stop. When I opened my eyes I realized that I could see the hidden detail in every object that human eyes would miss. I got up and walked out of the door.

I ran at my new speed and saw with new clarity. I could hear farther than before and to be honest I was having fun! I wondered briefly if I had any abilities and decided to see. I looked around to make sure no one was coming and closed my eyes. I tried to have a vision but nothing came, future-seer = nope. I then tried to read thoughts.

'_hm…I wonder if I should get this one or that one…which would look better…'_

'_I hope she doesn't ask me which looks better…I always have to lie…'_

'_What should I have for dinner…chicken alfreda or pasta pot pie?'_

'_I wonder when I'll get to see Bella again…'_

Mind reading…check. What else should I try? I looked around and found a vase sitting on a table. I focused on it, trying to levitate it, bust it, burn it…something. After about a minute of staring at it, the vase burst into millions of pieces…to say I was shocked was a serious understatement.

Some form of Telepath…check. Hm…I closed my eyes and thought for a second, before I could think of something else to try a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Isabella? I thought I changed you…what happened?" I opened my eyes to see Daddy Aro standing there confused.

"And what happened to the vase?" He asked just noticing it. I smiled.

"I'm trying to see what abilities I have dad!" He laughed at my enthusiasm and motioned to two chairs by a wall. We walked over and sat down and he took my hands in his.

"Izzy bear, tell me. What powers have you discovered so far?" I smiled

"Well, I tried seeing the future first, that was a no go. So then I tried mind reading." I stopped and he looked at me questioningly.

"And?" I smiled as I focused.

"You're thinking about how troublesome Emmett and Carlisle can be" I laughed at his expression before he pulled me into a hug.

"Mind reading is a check!" He exclaimed and I laughed.

"Then I tried focusing on the vase to see if I had any kind of telepathy and it burst. Shattered really. And then while I was thinking about what else to try you interrupted my thoughts and asked why I looked as though you didn't change me which leads me to believe I may be a shape shifter as well. As for what else I can do, I haven't figured it all out yet." I said in one breath while focusing on my vampire self.

Aro clapped his hands and smiled.

"We must tell the others!" With that he took my hand and we ran off towards the throne room again…damn this fast paced life…

Chapter Four done!


	6. Letter to my readers

_**Letter to the Readers:**_

_**I'm sorry to say this but I'm running out of ideas for this story. I wanted to update it up to ten chapters before working on my other stories but I just can't seem to find more inspiration for this story…I shall post more when I find more inspiration. I'm sorry about this but it's true. Please don't hate me…**_

_**If you have any ideas that you think would fit in well with this story and maybe help me to find inspirations then please leave them in a review, thanks again for reading this and giving this story a chance. Once again, I'm sorry to postpone writing more on this story…I do hope you will be able to forgive me.**_


	7. Chapter 5: Meetings

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Meetings**_

**Although I have little to no inspiration for this chapter, I'm going to try to update a descent chapter…let me know if it sucks.**

"Amazing!"

"Stupendous!"

"Wonderful!"

The words kept coming as fast as they were going. I sighed as I sat on Aro's throne, Aro was standing beside it, Caius and Marcus were in their thrones. Each of them could tell I wasn't exactly excited or happy about all this and I think they agreed slightly with me.

After a few more minutes of torture Aro raised his hands high in the air and commanded silence. At once the room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop at least four cities over.

"As we all know Isabella has the power of Mind Reading, Telepathy, and Shape Shifting. Now, we shall see what else she can do. Who would like to test her?"

No one stepped forward, instead they all stepped back and I frowned. Chicken shits.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy, you guys are so chicken! I'll test her Aro." Jane said as she stepped from the crowd and walked towards the thrones. She stopped when she was a few feet from the stairs and stood there with her hands behind her back. I looked to Aro and he nodded. I looked back at her.

"What would you like to test?" I asked in an athurotive tone. She grinned.

"Telepathy"

"But we've already discovered that one."

"One form of it. See if you can use it to control me, blast me back, or something like that."

I nodded and focused on her. After a few minutes her cloak began to ruffle and float as though there was a wind blowing. Everyone was watching, most with wide eyes. Then, she flew up a few feet and slammed into the wall at the far side of the room. She then slid up to the ceiling and stopped. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Daughter, that's quite enough testing." I nodded and blinked. After I blinked and looked at him, Jane fell to the ground then came to stand infront of us, her eyes wide.

"That was amazing! What else can you do?" I sighed.

"Doesn't anyone else want to test me or are you all going to leave it up to poor Jane who might accidentally get destroyed by testing everything?" I said as I focused on the group. Jane returned to the group and I sighed.

I began hopeing, wishing, willing someone to come forward. After a few minutes I heard "What the hell is happening to me? Why are my feet moving of their own accord?" and when I looked up I saw Demitri walk out of the crowd as though some invisible force was pushing him.

I gasped and willed him to stop and he did. I continued to focus on him, giving silent commands inside my head.

'_Jump up and down'_ He began jumping, I watched, shocked.

'_slap yourself' _He stopped jumping and started slapping himself, by now Felix was laughing and I looked at him.

'_Felix, walk forward.'_ He came forward, no longer laughing but now shocked.

'_Dance like a fool'_ He began doing the Chicken dance, by now I had released my control over Demitri and was now focusing on Felix. The crowd along with my fathers burst into cheers and laughter. I stopped controlling Felix and he looked up at me.

"You…you're evil!" He yelled as he ran out of the room, screaming. I laughed.

"Let me test you next." The crowd parted and the Cullens walked forward. They stopped infront of the crowd and one of the blonde males walked forward and stopped in the same place Jane had. He stood with his feet shoulder-width apart and his hands behind his back.

"What is your name?"

"Jasper Hale"

"What would you like to test?"

"I control emotions and project them. See if you can either withstand my ability or pick up on what I'm feeling and influence it."

I nodded and told him to try to influence me and I would try to withstand it. He nodded and at first I could feel him making me relaxed and happy then, as I focused on that, it stopped. Our eyes never left each others, so I noticed when his eyes went wide with surprise.

"I can't feel what you're feeling…your emotions are no longer available to me. Amazing…I wonder…Alice!" The dark haired, pixie like girl walked up and stood beside him.

"Focus on her and see if you can extend your emotion-blocking ability to her." I nodded and locked eyes with her. I focused and soon began to feel the force of my ability leaving my body, extending to her, expanding to include her in its invisible field. Jasper began chuckling and when I looked at him, he was smiling.

"Amazing, simply amazing. Projection, ability blocking, telepathy…you, my dear, are extrodinary." I smiled at him and released the block I had on Alice then began focusing on him.

Soon his posture relaxed and he all but went limp.

"The hell?" Alice asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders to keep him from falling over.

"She cut my nerveous system…simply amazing." I released my ability and smiled.

Aro began clapping and I smiled up at him. Soon every vampire in the room was coming forward, pitching their abilities at me to see if I could block all of them. After a few hours we had discovered that I was not only a telepath, mind reader, and shape shifter but also a blocker, tracker, emotion person like Jasper, controller, feeler, and adapter.

Aro explained that a Controller is a different form of Telepath where one literally goes inside another's head and tells their body what to do. A Feeler feels what a person is capable of doing, what their ability is, and (if they are still human) what their ability might be. An Adapter adapts to a person's ability, and can borrow their ability for a set amount of time.

I was ecstatic to discover everything I could do. Once we were finished testing everything Carlisle walked forward and spoke to Aro.

"Aro, we have been friends for centuries. Now I put that friendship to test. Would you greatly mind letting Bella come down to Forks to meet the wolves. Our boundaries have long sense been removed and I would like them to get to know her should they appear on our lands during one of her visits."

"My dear friend Carlisle, what would make you think she would travel to Forks for a simple visit that has nothing to do with a decision made by the Volturi?"

"Just look Aro."

Everyone turned to where I had disappeared to and saw me laying on top of Emmett, him face down on the ground, and I was pulling his leg as far up as I could while he was pounding the floor with his fists.

"Okay okay! Uncle! Uncle! I give I give!" He yelled and I jumped up, fist pumpin the air.

"Yes! I win!"

"I demand a rematch!" Emmett yelled as he jumped up and glared playfully at me.

"Fine by me."

And with that we were at it again, this time when he lunged I spun around him, grabbed his arms, and threw him across the throne room into the wall. I was infront of him in the next second with my hand around his throat and my teeth at the point where his neck connected to his shoulder.

"Damnit!" He yelled and I dropped him to the ground, laughing.

"I win again Emmy!"

"Another!"

This went on for sometime, at some point Carlisle and Aro returned to their conversation while watching us.

"You see Aro? We can't keep them apart. They are a family, they are siblings. It wouldn't be right to keep them from the other."

"I agree my friend. Bella!" Aro called out and I jumped up from where I had been laying on Emmett once again pulling his leg over his head and bounded over to Aro.

"Yes father?" I said and he sighed.

"Dear Izzy-bear. I know that we just got you back but how would you like to live with Emmett?" I stood, shocked. I searched his mind and feelings for some sign that he was kidding but everything I found told me he was completely serious.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I promise, I'll come back for a periodic visit. Nothing could keep me away forever." He nodded and I hugged everyone else in the room, all of the guard, my other two fathers, everyone. I ran to my room and grabbed my bear and poster that Aro had painted for me. I also grabbed a few clips and outfits. Once I had everything I ran back and hugged him again.

I departed with the Cullens a few hours later. Once we got to their manor I was shown to a spare room and set my stuff against the wall. I had gotten to know everyone on the plane and now I was just getting comfortable. As I was pulling things out of my bag and putting them where they went I heard someone downstairs then smelt the horrible stench of a wet dog.

"Bella, come down here, I want you to meet our friends from La Push." I raced down the stairs and stopped by my new mom, she smiled and placed her arm around my shoulders.

"Bella, this is the La Push wolf pack. Wolves, this is the newest Cullen, freshly changed, Bella. Aro changed her just a few days ago, She just woke up from the change this morning but she's very well controlled for a new born so don't worry." I looked at her then at them and one of them stepped forward and held out his hand.

I shook it as he introduced everyone.

"I'm Samuel Uley, the Beta of the pack. This is Collin, Brady, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Rachel, Rebecca, and the Alpha, Jacob." As Jacob and I made eye contact he froze and I instantly caught his thoughts. He was envisioning a future with me. A wedding, kids, a life. I got so lost in his thoughts that I didn't notice anyone else.

I felt a hand on my shoulder that felt really cold, the kind of cold that burns, and looked up to see Carlisle there.

"You changed." He said and I looked at my skin. It was now a beautiful russet color and I noticed that the scent of the wolves no longer bothered me but instead the vampires scent was so sweet it was making me sick. Carlisle smiled at me and gave me a gentle shove towards Jacob. He smiled sheepishly and placed his hand in mine.

"We'll bring her back in a few days Carlisle, she needs to hear everything and get used to everyone." Sam explained and Carlisle nodded, saying he would inform Aro. After that I was led away to the place known as La Push. It was beautiful and as we entered it I immediately ran to the beach and stood looking out over it. It was so beautiful and I didn't want to look away.

"We're having a bonfire tonight, will you join us?" I turned to look at Quil and nodded. We left to get the tables on the cliff set up and soon people began arriving with food and drinks. I helped Paul get the fire going and soon we were ready to eat.

After we finished eating Billy, whom I was introduced to as the father of Jacob, Rachel, and Rebecca as well as one of the council elders, began telling the legends of their people. Everyone was paying so close attention. After he finished he turned to Jacob and nodded. Jacob, who was sitting beside me, turned to face me and took my hands in his.

He explained imprinting and everything that went along with it. How the wolf could feel what the imprint felt, how they knew if their imprint was hurt or in danger, everything. After he explained it he looked at me from under his lashes and told me I was his.

I was shocked, then I remembered the peak into his mind I had and smiled. I kissed his cheek and he grinned. After that I returned with him to his house where just him and his father lived and got to share his room. That was pure bliss.

Before falling asleep I called Carlisle and told him everything that had happened since I got to La Push and he said he'd tell Aro. After that I fell asleep in the arms of my soul mate.

**Chapter End. Okay, I know in the Information & Summary I said that she wouldn't fall for Edward or Jacob but as I wrote this chapter I couldn't help it…They are just so perfect! Edward is still just a brother to her though…but please don't hate me or the story for the change in plot…I honestly couldn't stop myself.**


End file.
